


You play the villain, I'll be the hero.

by The_Ice_Queen



Series: Sinister [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beloved, Crack Relationships, Drabble, F/M, Female Harry Potter, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Leather Jackets, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, OTP Feels, One Shot, One of My Favorites, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), POV Female Character, Post - Goblet of Fire, Room of Requirement, Rough Kissing, Secret Relationship, Snogging, Sorry Not Sorry, Vivienne Potter, Wordcount: 500-1.000, david tennant is brilliant, obviously because Vivienne's with a death eater and is a girl, she plays Morgana in Merlin, so is Katie McGrath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ice_Queen/pseuds/The_Ice_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In my story you're the villain. But in my heart, you're still the reigning king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You play the villain, I'll be the hero.

**Author's Note:**

> There needs to be more fem!Harry/Barty Crouch Jr. and so I decided to write a short little one shot about said pairing! David Tennant is Barty Crouch Jr. and Katie McGrath is Vivienne Potter!

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become. Help me believe it’s not the real me; somebody help me tame this animal I have become_. – Animal I Have Become; Three Days Grace

 

* * *

 

Ginny Weasley stared in shock as she watched Vivienne Potter kiss a _Death Eater_. One who Ginny had thought had been kissed by a Dementor during her third, Vivienne’s fourth, year. And now, one year later she was kissing the same man, more like being _dominated_ , by the same man.

 

Neither had noticed her, too caught up in each other, she supposed, though was quite confused she had thought Vivienne was still very upset over Cedric’s, her ex-boyfriends, death.

 

She heard the man give a rough, sinister laugh and Vivienne moaned, head rolling back as he nipped at her neck and pressed closer to The-Girl-Who-Lived.

 

“ _Barty_ ,” Vivienne whimpered, arms snaking up and around Bartemius Crouch Juniors neck, hands laying flat against his beloved black leather coat. “I’ve missed this. I missed _you_.” Her friend continued on and she was terrified now. Vivienne…Vivienne didn’t know he was Polyjuicing Alastar “Mad-Eye” Moody last year, _did she_?

 

“I’ve missed you too, love.” He said, sounding _so sincere_. So unlike what Vivienne had described after the tournament.

 

Ginny felt as if she was going to be sick. She left the Room of Requirement silently, hurrying to the nearest girl’s bathroom. One of her best friends, kissing a known Death Eater, Azkaban prisoner –and technically escapee even though _he_ didn’t escape himself—murderer of his own father and multiple other people, for Merlin’s sake he drove the poor Longbottom’s crazy and left Neville parentless (technically, so many technicalities going on that she was confusing herself). Vivienne had said he was the one who put Voldemort’s symbol by casting _Morsmordre_ in the sky the night of The Quidditch World Cup.

 

She didn’t understand and she felt bile rise in her throat. She wrinkled her nose, hurrying to the first stall open that she saw before puking her insides out.

 

She spat from the after taste, rinsing her mouth that helped a tiny bit before rushing back to the Gryffindor tower to get to her toothpaste and toothbrush.

 

She felt the need to tell someone, but she felt as if no one would believe her, not to mention Vivienne was her friend…

 

She thought back to the night of the World Cup, before as they were talking about what kind of boys they wanted, she had said someone kind and funny, Hermione had said she wanted a best friend, Vivienne…

 

_“What’s the man of your dreams like?” Ginny asked Vivienne, twisting orangish-red strands of hair around her index and middle finger._

 

 

_“Someone…bad,” Vivienne shrugged, Hermione and Ginny were both shocked and not impressed at the same time._

 

 

_“Like, Blaise Zabini bad, bad or?” Hermione left the question at that and Vivienne shook her head._

 

 

_“Someone sinister, someone who will be a bit rough with me, but,” she breathed out deeply, avoiding her friends faces. “-but, at the same time will look at me like I’m the center of his world. Like I’m all of his light and he would be all my dark. He would love all my light and I would love all his dark.”_

 

 

**_ And that just made a whole hell lot of more sense to Ginny.  _ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
